liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Zap (603)
Zap, A.K.A. Experiment 603, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to be a living laser bolt. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 603 was the 603rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be a living laser bolt. 603 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 603 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "627", 603 attacked a farmhouse, but was defeated when Stitch trapped him in a containment orb. However, Gantu and 627 arrived shortly after, and both easily managed to take 603 from an inattentive Stitch. 603, named Zap, was later seen multiple times flying around Gantu's ship. Zap reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Zap, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Zap participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Zap made a cameo appearance in the Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. Biology Appearance Zap is a bright yellow living laser beam with lightning-shaped antennae, dark blue eyes with lightning-shaped pupils, a round brown nose, a wide mouth with sharp teeth, a green tongue, two brown stripes on his back, and a small, earless, limbless dog-like body. Special Abilities Zap can hover in place and move side-to-side without moving forward, similar to a helicopter. He is capable of destroying targets at incredibly high speeds and can fly and bounce off surfaces like an ordinary laser bolt. Trivia *Zap was activated off-screen. *Zap is one of three known limbless experiments, the other two being Slimy and Cloudy. *In "Snafu", when Lilo is updating her logbook of experiments that have found their "one true place", one of the photos yet to be placed in the book is Zap. However, Zap is still a prisoner of Gantu, and at the end of the episode, we see him escape with the others. Thus, it makes no sense for Lilo to count him in the list of successfully rehabilitated experiments. *Zap is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 627 ScreenCapture 06.06.13 14-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-47-24.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-47-53.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-49-58.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-51-43.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-53-29.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-54-31.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-53-55.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 14-57-05.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 15-00-12.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 15-02-01.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 15-03-38.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 15-05-24.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 15-06-32.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 17-03-17.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-05.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 20-23-45.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 20-25-02.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 20-29-10.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 20-32-51.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 21-07-43.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-03.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 21-31-05.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h20m17s790.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h42m55s75.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m16s919.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h47m59s864.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h53m15s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h03m42s943.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h05m51s062.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h12m57s095.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h13m05s966.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h21m36s209.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h49m58s855.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h56m06s741.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png ScreenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-19.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Stitch!'' The Return of Amnesio ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-43.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Flying experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen